The Beautiful Dream
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: 'I'm going to dream you into a beautiful dream, forever and ever' For several long years Nancy had lived in peace in her new world. However, a dark presence from her past comes back to haunt her and wants to claim her soul. F/N dark fic. chpt 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street series or any of the characters involved. Only my own characters.

**Rating**: M – for violence, gore, death, non con situations. Dark Fic.

**Genre**: Horror/Supernatural.

**Summary**: 'I'm going to dream you into a beautiful dream, forever and ever...' For several long years, Nancy had a peaceful afterlife, existing in her new world. However, a dark presence from her past comes to back to haunt her...

**Title:** The Beautiful Dream.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at a Freddy, Nancy fic. It is set in the early 1990s, between Dream Child and Freddy's Dead. The way I am going to be writing Freddy in this is the way Wes Craven originally had wanted to write him (child molester/killer), but because of events in the early 80s he had to change his idea and make Freddy a child murderer. Please note that even though this is a Freddy, Nancy fic there will be no romance or hints to anything romantic. It is basically dark fic. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this, as I focus mainly on my other fics. Any comments, suggestions, pointers to help me in this story would be greatly appreciated. Thanks and please review.

**The Beautiful Dream**

Chapter 1

_1986_

"Die!" Freddy snarled with venom and pushed his bladed claw deeper into Nancy's stomach, making her scream. Scream so loud that all he could was smile in wicked glee at her torment, the pain she was experiencing. That bitch had been a thorn in his side for so long. But for no longer.

Nancy's eyes fluttered violently as she slowly felt her life being drained from her, feeling her blood gush out of her four stab wounds as Freddy yanked his bloodied talons from her flesh with a sickening squelch.

Snarling, Freddy flicked a single blade at the large steel door behind Kristen and with a large bang it slammed shut, locking her inside with him. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder and with a determined glare she advanced towards him as he threw Nancy's dying body to the ground.

Turning back to Kristen Freddy gave a viscous grin and backhanded her onto the ground and began to chuckle as he climbed upon her, straddling her hips and primed his bladed claw to strike out. "You're mine now, piggy!" he leered and clutched a fistful of her nightshirt.

Kristen gulped and braced herself for the worse, for her death. It was over, that fucker had won. Her body went rigid with fear as he brought his blades back ever so slightly. But before he could prepare to drive them forward, Nancy sprang up behind him a scream tearing from her throat as she grabbed his right arm, "No!" and with all her remaining strength she plunged his own claw into his chest.

Freddy yelled in agony, staggering backwards to his feet and snarled venomously as he savagely shrugged Nancy off of his back, before withdrawing his blades from his own flesh. He cursed and took a step forward when he felt it. Intense heat searing over chest and stomach. Hot water, holy water. He cried out, flashing his blades wildly as it now occurred to him that he hadn't killed Neil. The fucker was still alive and was now sprinkling his own damn remains with holy water. He should have buried him alive when he had the opportunity.

Freddy sneered, screaming out in anguish as parts of his body began to explode into bright golden light, his skin sizzling and burning from the water. He writhed in pain and another roar of pain wrecked his body, as the shape of the crucifix formed onto his scarred skull. In a flash, more golden beams devoured his body and in a bright light he vanished. His screams echoing into the distance.

For a few seconds there was an eerie silence as Kristen sobbed gently, cradling Nancy in her shaking arms. Then suddenly the large steel door behind her fell forward, revealing Kincaid and Joey. Both of their concerned faces turning into despair as they watched as Kristen hugged Nancy's body close to her chest, rocking back and forth as if she were hushing a baby to sleep.

Kristen cried softly, stroking Nancy's brunette hair out of her face as she watched her slowly take her last living breath. She had saved her from death, used her last piece of strength to prevent Krueger from killing her. If only she were alive she would thank her. However, she knew that there was one way to show her appreciation, her gratitude and that was to dream her spirit somewhere safe, somewhere beautiful. Where she could rest in peace. Placing her quivering hand on Nancy's temple, Kristen closed her eyes and whispered. "I'm going to dream you into a beautiful dream. Forever and ever..."

Focusing her energy, Kristen muttered incoherently as she concentrated on pushing Nancy out of this nightmarish world they were in and into a new realm, her own dream world where she would be free of him if he ever were to return. Nancy's skin began to shimmer, her skin growing warm as a mist formed around her. Kristen continued to mutter to herself and leaned backwards, her grip loosening around Nancy's form as she started to float a few inches off the ground. Her limp arms hung at her sides, her hair fluttering as a low gust of wind surrounded her. Her skin began to glow with even more intensity, the nightmarish world of the Elm Street house fading into the darkness. Kristen's words began to resonate all around her.

_I'm going to dream you into a beautiful dream. Forever and ever..._

The darkness then began to be replaced by a white light, spreading for as far as the eye could see. Slowly, her motionless body floated down to the ground and within seconds her bright blue eyes snapped open as her lungs took a sharp intake of air, her body springing back to life as she groaned lightly. Feeling the slight numbness of her wounds on her stomach. What had happened? Where was she? Was she dead? Was this heaven? If it was then it wasn't what she expected.

Moaning lightly she pushed herself onto her side, using her shaking hands to push herself onto her knees and wearily glanced briefly about the place. There was nothing to see. Nothing at all. It was just pure white. Everywhere. What the hell was going on?

Grunting with frustration at the stinging pain she was in she staggered to her feet, musing over the screams she had heard. It was definitely_ his _screams, Freddy's. Had Neil buried his remains, blessed his skeletal bones with holy water? She was hoping that he had done so and that Kristen, Joey and Kincaid were safe from him. Free from the nightmares that fucker had caused. If anything it would be her dying wish.

She lifted her aching head as a figure approached her, walking slowly and with sense of purpose. It was a nun, dressed in white and clasping white rosary beads. Her face looked frail, her age seemed to be in her late 50s or so. Smiling warmly at Nancy she stopped a few feet from her and greeted, "Hello, Nancy"

Nancy gave her a scepitcal look and took a defensive step back, wary if she was really real or perhaps a trick of some sort. This could be the nun that Neil had mentioned before. What was her name? Sister Mary Helena? "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked.

"My name is Sister Mary Helena" the nun took a small step forward, "I know your name because I've been looking over with you. I've been with you since you started to work at Westin Hills"

"Looking over me?" Nancy's face furrowed with suspicion, "Are you some kind of spirit? Or is this a trick?"

"Oh, no child. This is no trick. You have to trust me"

Nancy held her gaze, staring into her blue eyes. They looked so familiar to her, as though see had seen those eyes before. But where from? She would have to find out more about this Sister Mary Helena before she could fully trust her. "Okay...so what is this place?"

"It's the beautiful dream" Mary Helena stated simply, "Your friend dreamed your soul here"

Nancy gave her a bemused look, perplexed as to what she meant. Then it hit her. Kristen. "Oh...Kristen" she breathed, "She actually dreamed me here, my soul?" looking around at the blanket of whiteness surrounding her she sighed exasperatedly, "This isn't what I expected"

A quiet chuckle came from Mary Helena as she broke out into a pleasant smile, "Well, of course you need to put some thought into it"

"Thought?"

"Remember this is your beautiful dream, _your_ world. Think of a time where you were at your most happiest, free of worry and of heartache" she paused and closed the gap between them, her gaze falling upon Nancy's blood stained sweater, "But first we need to fix that"

"Wait..."

"I am not going to harm you child. I'm here to help" she insisted and then gently lifted up the bloodied sweater, revealing the four deep stab wounds. Gingerly she placed her free hand over the bloodied holes, whispering to herself and then a white glow surrounded Nancy's flesh as a surge of energy returned to her body. Gradually, each stab wound faded away, her skin now becoming unblemished and smooth.

Staring down in astonishment, Nancy gave a startled gasp and quickly looked up to her, "How did you do that?"

"Through the power of god. He has blessed me with this gift"

"Thank you" Nancy nodded appreciatively and pulled down her sweater, "May I ask you a question? Did you know of Krueger? Neil said that you seemed to speak of an _'unquiet spirit_'?"

Sister Mary Helena gave a grim solemn nod in response. But she knew it would be too much of a shock to let Nancy know the whole truth of her connection to Freddy. For the time being the young woman would have to adjust to her new world. But she would tell her one day, not now. "I knew him, yes. But all in due time Nancy. I will tell you when the time is right. Now, you need to decide what shape your new world should be"

"Somewhere happy" Nancy muttered to herself. The only time she felt really contented was before any of this began, before she knew he even existed, before the nightmares and death he had brought into her life.

Closing her eyes she thought back to that time, when her friends were alive. Back when she had her whole life ahead of her.

Soon, the whiteness surrounding her began to replaced by a long street, with large Elm trees aligning the side walks on either side. Houses were to her left and right, the sun shone brightly in the baby blue sky above her. Birds chirped merrily in the trees, the air was thick with morning dew from the freshly cut lawns. She inhaled deeply and sighed as she opened her eyes to see her old home in front of her. It looked to be freshly painted, with the black bars her mother had attached to the windows now gone, the the front yard was littered with several new flower beds. Her grin grew wider as she heard the sound of familiar voices approaching from behind. She spun around to face them, her three old friends who she thought she would never see again.

Tina Grey. Rod Lane and Glenn Lantz.

With a squeal Nancy lunged forward, hugging each of them tightly with a warm smile gracing her face. Despite the deliriously happy grin on her face, Nancy tried so hard to blank out the painful memories of each of their deaths. Finding Tina's bloodied body sprawled on her bed, her chest marked with four long deep lacerations, blood staining the walls and the ceiling. Then finding Rod's body's hanging in his police cell, his neck a purplish blue. Then after Glenn's death the nightmares she would have of finding his body in his bedroom, the blood literally drained from his corpse. Various deep stab and lacerations marring his cadaver. He was gutted like a pig. His blood was dripping from everywhere, the room was flooded with his red crimson liquid and was smeared along the walls.

It was a shock to her to find each of them like this, without a wound marring their bodies. They were dressed in their clothes that hey had on of the night of Tina's sleepover. Those last few hours together were probably the happiest hours Nancy had experienced. That was before what had happened later that night. It wasn't something she liked to reminisce about.

Snapping out of her thoughts she took a step back from them, turning towards Sister Mary Helena as she lingered a few feet behind them. "How can they be here?"

"They were a few of the lucky ones. Their souls were saved and you willed them to be here with you" she replied, "Krueger had taken the souls of the children who he killed before he died. But he was not strong enough to collect the souls of your friends. Not until over the last year when he began to go after the other Elm Street children did he have the strength to collect their souls"

"I still don't understand how he came to be like that. How did he get his powers?"

"That is something I have yet to discover" the nun sighed gloomily.

"So, what now?" Nancy pondered out loud.

"You can rest"

"But what about Kristen? Joey? Kincaid? Will they be okay?"

"Yes, I will look after them. Believe me Nancy, Freddy is gone. You're safe here" she gave reassuring smile, "Now, get used to your new world. You have a lot of catching up to do with your friends"

Nancy gave a fleeting look at the street, "Is this all there is to it? To my world? Is there nothing else?"

"There is more to it. You just have to wish it, think of the places that you loved"

"Hopefully, school won't be one of them" Glenn quipped jokingly.

Nancy threw a glance in his direction and smiled lightly, "School wasn't that bad"

Mary Helena gently placed her right hand on Nancy's shoulder, whispering gently as she began to fade. "Remember, this is just a small part of your world. I shall watch over you. Be at peace"

Tina approached her old friend and gently wrapped an arm around her waist, "It'll take a while, but you'll get used to it. To this world"

"Yeah, immorality rocks!" Rod chirped.

Nodding sheepishly, Nancy broke into stride down the side walk towards her old home. A small feeling of uneasiness still remained, that just maybe it wasn't the end of her own nightmare. That quite possibly she would have to face Freddy once again.

**Author's Notes:  
**I know that the first chapter wasn't that exciting, but it was general introduction to the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I know that some of you was wondering when I would update this again. I am sorry for the wait. Please bare with me as this story won't be updated on a regular basis, as I am more focused on my Freddy/Katherine stories. I would appreicate some new reviewers - especially any Freddy/Nancy fans. But please note, this is a dark F/N fic. Nothing related to romance or anything romantic will happen in this. Anyways, please review. Cheers.

**Chapter 2**

Nancy didn't know how long she had been in her world. Time seemed to fly in. She had kept herself so busy in her beautiful dream, enjoying her time with her friends she had thought she had lost forever.

She was surprised when Tina, Rod and Glenn had first questioned her about Freddy. Wanting to know who he really was. It seemed that they oblivious to who he really was. Mary Helena mustn't have told them. At first Nancy was reluctant to tell them, but eventually did.

They were disgusted and alarmed to find out from her the truth about who Krueger really was. That he was a child killer and molester who had lived in their town years before, had maliciously slaughtered more than twenty children from the neighbourhood. Mostly around from the Elm Street area. She explained how the he was caught, but then eventually freed due to a technicality. Namely the warrant was not signed for his arrest. It made their stomach lurch with horror, at how incompetent the police were. But what really made them appalled was how their own parents took matters into their own hands and tracked him down to the power plant and burned him alive. Claimed their vengeance on him, for the children he killed and the parents whose lives were destroyed because of his evil deeds.

Nancy then slowly told them of what had happened in her life after the nightmares, she told of her mother's death. That Freddy had killed her and had tried to take her life soon after. Then for some strange reason the dreams had stopped. It confused the hell out of her.

For a few weeks after her mother's death she would stay awake, ramble on that she knew that Freddy was waiting for her. About a month after her mother's death her father had had enough and admitted her to Westin Hills for for several months to help her realise that it was all just her over-active imagination and that dreams weren't real, that she was having a nervous breakdown because of her mother and friends deaths. That Freddy was dead and gone. While she was in the hospital he had put their home up for sale and moved to the edge of town. The house held too many bad memories for him.

At first she tried to get her therapist to believe her tale that Freddy was real and that he could make nightmares real. But it seemed that it fell on deaf ears. They weren't going to let her out until she realised that she was sick and needed help. So, after a few months she played along with them, feigning the pretence that she as wrong, that she did make it all up. In truth she just wanted out of the hospital and back to her life. And it worked.

She had left Springwood just over a year after it all happened, to her father's dismay and moved to her Aunt's in Cleveland and pursued a career of a psychiatrist and began to study dream theories. She did however, keep in contact with her father who had begun to drink heavily after her mother's death. He had taken a short leave from his role as Sheriff of Springwood, to try and sort himself out.

She had also told them that she was extremely wary of coming back to Springwood, but there was a deep gut instinct that willed her to come home, as though she had a task to do. It wasn't until she came back to Springwood and accepted the job in Westin Hills, did she find out what her task was. To help the other Elm Street children fight that bastard. She had researched into who was at the fire that night and linked those people to her patients in Westin Hills. Just as she feared when she discovered her information, Freddy had some unfinished business to attend to.

As she told her tale of what had happened in Westin Hills, her friends could see from her face that she was still troubled by it. That she felt a little bit guilty at the deaths of her patients. She had tried to advise her superiors of the use of Hypnocil, but her pleas went unheard. She was then sacked due to Dr Sims understanding that she had put Joey into a coma through the unauthorised use of Hypnocil, which was completely untrue. If only Dr Sims knew the truth that it was Krueger who had trapped him in the dream world, was using him as bait to get to the rest of the Elm Street children. She briefly told them of her last battle with him, of how he tricked her into believing that he was her father. The cunning bastard.

But that was over now, she was safe with them. She had adjusted to her new world quite well. As well as her old teenage form. To her delight she had reverted back to her old fifteen year old body. Even the grey streak in her hair was gone. Her clothes was the same attire at Tina's sleepover, with her hair tied back in white hair band.

Her mind would often wonder about Kristen, Kincaid and Joey. Just what were they doing with their lives? Had they graduated from High School yet? What universities or colleges where they studying at? How old were they now? Did they still keep in contact with Neil?

Neil Gordon. She had grown to like him during her time at Westin Hills. They had grown close. But she wasn't in love with him. Her heart belonged to Glenn. Always did. But Neil had been there for her, he had helped stopped Krueger. If only she could thank him in some way. If only she could visit his dreams, visit him. But she did not have the power to do so.

Whenever Sister Mary Helena did come to visit her, she had asked her on several occasions to help her enter Kristen, Joey and Kincaid's dreams. She had agreed, but insisted that they were to be kept hidden from them. That they would not reveal themselves to them. Nancy had agreed, as she just wanted to check up on them.

Nancy had felt relieved that they were moving on with their lives. With Kristen now in a relationship with a charming teenager named Rick, while she struck up a close friendship with his twin sister Alice. Joey and Kincaid were now best friends, inseparable in a way. She had visited them a handful of times with the Sister. But then the Sister's trips to the beautiful dream became less frequent, until she hadn't came to see her in what seemed like an eternity. Just where was she?

She had to find out how her friends where, she had this instinct that something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

Despite her lack of powers, Nancy had tried to enter Kristen's dream. But failed on several occasions. She couldn't even feel her presence in the dream word. There was so many questions she wanted answered, but the only person she knew that could answer them – Mary Helena – had not visited in a very long, long time.

Tina had tried to reassure that that nothing was wrong. That possibly Mary Helena had wanted her to leave her to rest in peace, to enjoy her time here. She was happy here, there was on doubt about that. They had spent endless days and nights laughing, joking and running amok about the town. Using the local cinema to watch old movies that they had loved in their childhood and early teenage years. They had the luxury of using the bowling alley any time they liked, among other activities. They had the run of the town, they could do what they liked without getting shouted at or admonished by any adults. This was their world and nothing or no-one could touch them.

Nancy stood anxiously at the edge of side-walk, looking fleetingly to her left and then to her right, expecting to see Mary Helena walking toward her home. It was fast becoming a daily ritual. She heard someone clear their voice behind them and spun around, a small smile growing across her face as Glenn stood a few feet from her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, yeah" she shrugged, "Just you know..."

"Waiting to see if Sister Mary Helena is coming?" he sighed.

She licked her lips and nodded, "Yeah. I guess she isn't"

He walked towards her and warmly wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head lightly. "You need to stop worrying"

She forced a grin and slid her arm around his waist as they strolled up the path to her home. 1428 Elm Street. It was in pristine condition. It was like nothing had ever happened. The sun was shining high in the clear blue sky, not a cloud was in sight. Everything was serene and calm.

They entered the house and settled themselves on the cream sofa, snuggling against each other. However, Nancy still felt on edge. She looked up to Glenn, "I'm still worried Glenn about Sister Mary Helena. Why hasn't she visited us?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons" he murmured.

"I know Glenn, but still how long has it been since we've seen her? I still don't even know how long it's been since I was murd..." her voice began to falter.

"Since you died?" he commented.

She nodded slowly.

"Does it really matter Nance?"

"Yes, it does. I mean, we don't know the time scale, if a day here is the same as a day in the living world? Or is it more or less?" she sat up, her face tight with dread as she muttered grimly. "Do you think that something has happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Her voice lowered to barely above a whisper, "Like something to do with..._him_"

Glenn's eyes went wide with trepidation at this and gently he took her shoulders in his hands, squeezing tenderly. "Nancy, you can't start thinking like that. You said that your friend Neil buried his remains, poured holy water on his bones. He's gone. Okay?"

She nodded slowly, albeit reluctantly. "Yes, I know that. But I want to know how Kristen and the others are keeping. I keep getting this nauseating feeling that something has gone wrong. That is why I need the Sister to visit us, so I can ask her"

He sighed. "Listen, I understand how worried you are. But if there was anything wrong, she would come here right away and tell you. Tell all of us. You're just being paranoid" he kissed her cheek lightly.

She closed her eyes and nodded. Maybe he was right. Mary Helena would have came to her and let her know if anything had happened. "I guess you could be right"

"I'm always right" he said coyly.

Nancy scoffed in amusement and began to relax once more, leaning against his chest as he started to stroke her hair and gave her small kiss to her forehead. She smiled against his chest and turned her face upwards as he leaned down, their lips meeting in a warm tender kiss. She felt him shift his body so he could slid his left hand down the side of her body and begin to creep under the rim of her top.

There was a light chuckle from behind the sofa as Tina and Rod stood on the staircase. Rod cheekily grinned and called over, "Hey, you two! Get a room!"

Glenn broke the kiss and groaned in annoyance. He sat up straight and grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it across the room at him, making him duck and laugh mischievously.

Nancy giggled at the disappointed look on Glenn's face and sat up on the sofa. "It's not your luck, is it?"

He rolled his eyes and draped an arm around her shoulder, looking huffily at Rod as he and Tina strolled into the room and sat opposite them with Tina lounging lazily on his lap.

Nancy grinned at them and turned her attention back to Glenn, pecking him lightly on the lips. There was one thing about being in her new world, was how she had rekindled her relationship with Glenn. Her one true love. She had never forgotten him and it appeared that even in his death he had never forgotten about her. To Nancy it seemed that nothing was going to tear her and her friends apart.

If only she knew what was around the corner...

**X X X**

_Springwood, 15__th__ May 1995_

Vicki Beckett ran wildly down the dark, damp metal passageway of the boiler room. Her breathing was heavy, her heart beat pounded like a hammer within her ribcage. She had known for the last few weeks that her dreams were real. Ever since her friend Patricia was found dead in her room, did she realise that their nightmares were real. That he was real. In the space of the last two weeks four of her close friends has died, along with two of her class mates. The adults just put their deaths down to suicides. But Vicki knew otherwise.

It was Freddy Krueger who was after them, wanted them dead. She had heard of a few teenagers in school who were admitted to Westin Hills for saying that it was Freddy Krueger. The adults in the town were afraid and just locked them away. Not wanting to believe that he was still alive and lurking in their dreams. They were trying to cover up who he was, but people still found out about him. He was a child molester and killer back in the 60s. He was burned to death, but for some mysterious reason he came back and was haunting the teenagers dreams.

His story was quickly becoming a legend in the town. His name was spreading throughout the youth of the town like wildfire.

Vicki yelped as she heard a loud piercing screech from behind her. She whipped her head behind her, her short black hair whipping over her shoulders as she tried to catch any sight of him. Her vision was distorted due to the steam billowing from the cracked pipes. Then she heard it, his hoarse low voice emanating from all round her. "Vicki..."

She gasped and turned her face forward, trying to muster any more strength to her weary legs. There had to be somewhere she could hide, just until she could find some way to wake up. Her eyes widened as she steam began to clear away and soon she saw a large narrow metal door. Could this be it? A possible place to hide? She had to try it.

Quickly, she slid between the gap in the door, looking fleetingly at the dimly lit room she was in. It was relatively bare, with a few broken beer bottles smashed upon the floor. She held her breath and slid her body across the wall, then turned herself to she could peer through the gap in the doorway. Within a matter of seconds she saw his lanky frame approaching, then begin to slow down as he slowly scoured the area for her. His face was barely visible beneath his dark brown fedora hat, but Vicki could have sworn his eyes made contact with hers. Even just for a a micro-second. Her lips trembled and she jerked back further into the room. She silently said a prayer that he would pass, that he hadn't seen her. If he had, she was as good as dead.

After a few seconds she unsteadily advanced towards the doorway again, a small smile of relief crossing her face. He was gone. Thank god. But as soon as the relief overflowed her, it was washed away.

In a flash the door was thrown open, literally off its hinges. Freddy growled and lunged forward, grabbing her by the scruff of her baby blue tank top with his scarred hand. He cackled and dragged her out of the room. "Found you, little piggy!"

He smirked heinously at her and then drove his blades into her gut, wiggling his blades fingers inside of her body. Cutting up her insides. Her mouth parted in pain, as a thunderous scream tore from her throat. Blood began to splutter from her lips as his blades dug further into her gut.

Freddy leered at her and crashed his slimy coarse lips against hers, swallowing her screams and feverishly began to lap at her blood within her mouth with his ghastly tongue.

He then halted his actions, removing his lips from hers as he sensed a movement from behind him. Hastily he dropped Vicki's dead body to the floor, withdrawing his blades from her cadaver with a sickening pop. He whirled around to face none other than Sister Mary Helena, also known as Amanda Krueger. His mother.

She was still in the form of her younger self, perhaps later teens or early twenties. From the last time she had helped Alice and her unborn son Jacob defeat him. She had managed to claim his twisted newborn body into her womb. However, her strength and belief in God could not stop him. He had escaped from her clutches, ripped open her womb and stomach. Claiming a part of her soul in the process, enabling him to morph back into his adult form.

It didn't take him long to enter some poor teenager's dreams. Fortunately, Alice, Jacob and Yvonne had moved from Springwood. Amanda knew that her son would have been disappointed at this, but to him it meant he had free reign in the dream world. Nothing could stop him. About two months after they had left, he had entered the dreams a a girl named Frances. A co-worker of Mark, Alice's friend who he had the pleasure of killing. It appeared that Mark had failed to empty out his locker of the newspaper clippings of Freddy and his crimes, before his death. While clearing out the locker she had found it and well, the rest was history. His name slowly began to spread. Freddy was back in business.

Amanda stood bravely several feet from her son, holding her white rosary beads tightly in her hands in front of her. Ever since he had escaped from her womb, she had remained in her own part of the dream world. The tower in Westin Hills. She had manage to conjure some strength to go after him. She knew that he wouldn't stop, that he was determined to make this town suffer for what they did to him. For his death and his own loss.

At first she had tried to intervene, to try and stop her bastard son from killing the innocent teenagers of the town. For several weeks, she was successful. Saving a few of them from death and healing several more from their injuries. She even built up some friendships with a few of them. But as soon as Freddy claimed enough souls, his powers grew and she knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

She blinked out of her thoughts as she heard her son chuckle to himself, "Aw, are you saying a fucking prayer for the dead bitch? How _sweet_ of you" he mocked.

Amanda tightened her grip on her rosary beads, glaring angrily at him. "You sicken me"

He smiled at her and slowly began to advance, "You know. She" he pointed at Vicki's dead body, "was the fifth little piglet to die in a week. Not bad, hmm?"

"I'm going to stop you Frederick" she affirmed, "By god as my witness, I'll find some way to stop you and send you back to hell. Where you belong"

He chortled in amusement, "Oh, really? What will this be? Third time lucky?"

She took a cautious step back, finding herself to be trapped in a corner. "You won't win. I promise you that"

"Oh, will I not darling _mother_?" he spat, growling the word 'mother' out in disgust. "You can't stop me. I keep coming back. As long as my children believe in me, know who I am, I'll always come back!"

She was about to rebuke, but was caught off guard as he sprang forward and viciously slashed at her chest with his bladed claw. She let out a strangled cry and slid to the floor, clutching at her rosary beads tightly. Freddy clucked his black tongue and crouched down over her body, flashing her a cunning grin. "Goodbye mother" he placed his bladed glove inches over her chest, her whole body beginning to glow a dark red as he began to absorb her soul.

However, in a blinding white flash Amanda vanished back to the safe confines of the tower in Westin Hills. Her own part of the dream world where he would not dare venture, even after all these years. A muffled groan came from her throat as she pushed herself to her knees, peering down at her blood stained chest. Shakily she placed her right hand over her wound and whispered a prayer in Latin, then soon the four slash marks began to heal. But not as fully as she had hoped. She had kept forgetting that her powers wasn't as strong as they were and it was because he had claimed part of her soul.

After the events of Westin Hill 1986 she had looked over Kristen, Joey and Kincaid for two years and was starting to believe that her son was really gone. That the nightmare was over. How wrong she was. He came back and after claiming Kristen's soul he banished her own spirit to the tower, knowing that she would stop at nothing to defeat him again. He had to get her out of the way. It was by sheer luck that Alice's friend Yvonne managed to find her spirit and release her from her prison, just in time to stop him luring Jacob over to his side.

However, here she was once again trying to stop him. This time all by herself and with no success. She sighed exasperatedly and sat down on the concrete floor, looking up and down the barren deathly quiet corridor. Her mind began to wander, contemplating on what to do? How could she stop him? There had to something or someone.

Her eyes went wide as an idea sparked in her mind. There was someone that could help her. They had the courage, strength and willpower to stand against him. They had done it before. But would she agree to it? Would she be willing to leave the safe sanctuary of her 'beautiful dream' to stop Krueger again? Amanda knew it was a long shot, but she had to try. If she did agree then she would transfer her whatever powers she had over to her. It was this or nothing. Freddy had killed far too many children over the last five years. Just over 1500 souls he had claimed as his own. The deaths were never going to stop until she acted. It was time to pay Nancy Thompson a long overdue visit.

Nancy stood silently at the living room window with her arms crossed against her chest, she was in a far more relaxed mood than earlier. Her bright blue eyes stared serenely at a set of two young girls playing hopscotch at the kerb. It was two mirages of herself and Tina when they were six or seven years of age. She had discovered that she could reach into her memories and extract happy moments of her past, most of them consisting of her time growing up with Tina, Rod and Glenn. Among other childhood friends.

Soon, her gaze was pulled away from them as out of the corner of her left eye she saw movement. Her mouth parted in shock as she saw a nun staggering towards the house, her chest smeared in red. "Oh, my god"

Spinning on her heel she ran out of the house and down the path towards her, with her three friends following closely behind. Nancy reached out to grab Mary Helena as she collapsed to the ground, "Mary Helena..." her eyes narrowed in confusion as how young the woman looked. But she knew it was her. "What happened to you?"

Mary Helena smiled weakly and lifted her head back, staring at four of them sombrely, "I can't fight any-more, I'm not strong enough"

Nancy cradled her head on her lap, hushing her and then slowly began to apply pressure to her wounds. "What do you mean, Sister? What has happened?"

"I tried so hard Nancy..." she replied meekly, "I tried. But he's so strong. He's so powerful..."

Nancy swallowed thickly, her face paling to a ghostly white. Sister Mary Helena didn't even have to mention his name, she knew who it was. It was boogey-man.

Mary Helena took a shaky breath and continued, "He came back Nancy. Freddy came back and I need your help to stop him"

A flare of grim determination sparkled in Nancy's eyes as she nodded slowly. She didn't even have to contemplate this request. She locked her gaze with Mary Helena's and asked, "What do I have to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Special thanks goes to BuffyKrueger for suggesting some OCS for this fic. Apologies for no Freddy/Nancy confrontation yet, they will meet in the next chapter thought, promise! Also, I'm not totally sure if Neil told Nancy about Mary Helena's real identity and how she came to be pregnant with Freddy, so for the purpose of this story Nancy won't know until later on when she finds out. Please reivew, thanks.

**Chapter 3 **

"Nancy, you don't have to do this. You don't have to do anything" Glenn cried, his face tight with worry, "This isn't your fight anymore"

Nancy glared at him, seething silently. After everything that she told him, how could he say this? He had to realise that people's lives were at stake here, someone had to step up and do something. That person was her and with all her power she would fight against Krueger once more, why could Glenn not support her in this? "It is my fight Glenn. I can't just sit by and let him destroy my town, _our_ town. You heard what Mary Helena said, he has killed more then 1500 teenagers and children in the last 5 years. He will not stop unless someone stops him. I have to try"

Glenn shook his head, still not convinced by Nancy's decision. "Why can't someone else do it Nancy? What about this Alice woman that Mary Helena talked about?" he looked over to the nun as she sat quietly on the sofa, recuperating from her wounds.

It now had been nearly an hour since Mary Helena's appearance in the beautiful dream. Her injuries weren't as severe as first thought. She had quickly told them of what had happened, that Krueger had came back from the grave. How he murdered the last three Elm Street children – Kristen, Joey and Kincaid. Of how he used Kristen's friend Alice to get to other victims, but was defeated by Alice. Well, so she thought. Again he came back and began to haunt the dreams of her unborn child, Jacob. But yet again he was defeated with the help of her unborn son and Mary Helena. However, Alice's boyfriend Dan and two more of her friends were not so lucky and were murdered by Krueger. Again, Mary Helena failed to mention her true connection to Freddy and had omitted the part where she had tried to trap her despicable son's soul within her womb. But it was useless.

Despite wanting to tell them about her true identity, she firstly had to persuade them to help her fight Krueger. She didn't want them to be wary of her, suspicious of her because of her relationship with Freddy, so that is why she was keeping it secret for the time being.

Mary Helena lifted her weary head, feeling Glenn's pensive gaze upon her. "Alice Johnson can't help you. She left Springwood a few months after she had Jacob. Her and her friend Yvonne left the town. I doubt she will come back here, she wants to protect her son. Anyone in her position would do the same thing"

"What is his connection to you?" Tina questioned, "Why are you trying to stop him?"

"I knew Krueger when he was alive" she replied simply.

Rod gave a bewildered look to his friends, "In what way?"

"It doesn't matter now. The most important thing is to find a way to stop him. Please you have to help, if you don't then he'll continue to slaughter the children until there is no more left"

"And then what?" Nancy asked apprehensively.

"He'll set his sights on somewhere else" her face held a distant look, knowing that he wasn't going to be setting his sights on somewhere else, but actually someone else. She knew that he had this plan of trying to get to _'them_', to try and lure '_them'_ over to his side. He had to be stopped, somehow. "Please, help me Nancy. You can stand up to him, I know that you're not afraid of him. I see it in you, your courage, your strength. Your willpower to stand up for what you believe in. With my powers you can defeat him, you can save the children"

Glenn shook his head again, scepticism still running through his mind. "I'm not sure about this. Can he hurt her? Can he hurt any of us?"

Mary Helena stared at each of them, her face stern and sombre as she nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm afraid he can"

"What?" Nancy shrieked, "How? We're dead! How can he hurt us when we're dead?"

The young nun sighed, "You may be dead, but your soul still exists here in the dream world. He can harm you by inflicting pain on your soul, so much that you can actually feel the pain. As though you were still alive"

Tina shivered, "So, we can still bleed, break our bones?"

"Yes" she nodded, "He has so much power that he can do anything to hurt your soul. Until the time is right for him to claim it, devour your soul like the rest of the children"

"Fuck this shit" Glenn hissed, then threw an apologetic glance at the nun for his profanity, "This is too risky Nancy!"

Turning to face him, Nancy shook her head defiantly. "I don't care, the teenagers need our help. We have to try Glenn, there has to be a way of stopping that bastard for good"

"I just don't want to lose you again Nancy. What if he finds us here in the beautiful dream? He'll destroy this place!"

"He won't find you here" Mary Helena stated, "I've kept him at bay for this long. He doesn't know that this place exists. He doesn't even know that you are all still in the dream world"

Nancy gave a nervous laugh, "Well, he'll be pissed off when he sees me"

"You have to proceed with caution. Don't let your guard down or let your fear take hold of you. That is what he wants. For you to fear him. He craves that power, the power to have people fearful of him. It drives him on"

Nodding thoughtfully Nancy looked over to her friends, each of them looking extremely uneasy at this. She understood their doubts, but they had to stick together if they were to defeat Krueger. "Mary Helena, you said that you are going to pass these powers over to me? Would you be able to share them with my friends too?"

"I'm sorry I can only pass my powers onto one person" the nun shook her head, "The powers I will give you will allow you to heal people's wounds, bring them back to life. I have saved numerous children throughout the years. But as Krueger's powers grew he began to inflict pain on me, until I lost the use to fully use my powers. He now has the upper hand over me. But you..." she pointed at Nancy, "are at full strength, your soul is whole and unscathed. You have the strength to fight him"

"I know...I just don't want anything to happen to my friends" Nancy whispered anxiously.

"I understand. But believe me they will be safe here. He won't find them" she insisted.

Nancy forced a smile, "Okay. So, how do we do this? How are you going to transfer your powers to me?"

Mary Helena gave a small smile, "It's simple" she motioned for her to kneel in front of her. Slowly, she did so and closed her eyes as Mary Helena placed a cool hand on her forehead and began to mutter a prayer in Latin. It was at that exact second when Nancy felt it, a tingling warm sensation sweeping over her body, filling ever fibre of her being. Her whole body was engulfed in energy, in adrenaline. Allowing her eyes to flutter open Nancy looked down at her body seeing a faint white glow shimmering from her skin and gingerly she turned towards her friends. Each of them stared at her with wide eyes, amazed at what they had just witnessed. Nancy smiled meekly and rose to her feet, before sitting beside Mary Helena once more.

Nancy knew that her friends were wary of this task she was undertaking, of trying to stop Krueger again. However, she didn't blame them for their apprehension and doubt. They had only found each other after so many years of being apart. They were finally reunited, albeit in death. They thought they were safe, but they were wrong. Shaking her head quickly she twisted around to face the nun, "Mary Helena, I want to talk some more about Freddy. I know that he came back for Kristen, Joey and Kincaid and I understand why. They were the last three Elm Street children. But why did he go after Alice? He got his revenge after killing Kristen. It just doesn't make any sense"

"It seems that there may not be a reason. He may never stop" she lied. Of course there was a reason for him continuing his killing spree. But she didn't want to disclose the truth about Krueger's past, about his own family. "Freddy is so twisted and corrupted, that now he has these powers he will continue to use them to kill, to destroy the youth of this town. He's obsessed with power, with being in control of people's fear, their dreams. We have to stop him"

Nancy gave her friends a bewildered look. She wasn't totally sure that Mary Helena was telling them the whole truth. "So, what year is it? How long have I been here?"

"It's now May 1995. Almost ten years since you've died"

"Oh, right. It doesn't seem that long to me" she murmured, "So, you were mentioning that you had helped the teenagers escape Freddy? Will I be doing that? Will I be able to interact with them, talk to them?"

"Yes, but beware when you enter their dreams Freddy will sense your presence and come after you. If he does, he'll start to wonder where you have came from and if he discovers this place he'll come here and claim it as his own, twist it into his own dark, demented nightmare playground. Then there'll be no place for you to hide from him"

Rod frowned, "But wait where have you been? How have you hidden from him throughout the last few years?"

"In the tower at Westin Hills, where I died. He doesn't dare venture there"

"But why is he so scared of that place?" Nancy asked.

Mary Helena stared at her squarely in the eyes, knowing that she knew not a inkling of what had happened in the tower in the 1940s. Neil for some reason never disclosed this to her. Did he not have enough time to tell her or did he just keep it to himself? "It's a long story Nancy. But I will tell you someday soon"

Glenn walked towards the sofa and sat on the free space beside Nancy and asked, "So, how are you going to enter the teenagers dreams? What if they think you're him?"

"I'll be with her" Mary Helena interjected, "There are a few teenagers that know of my existence. Once we enter their dreams I'll explain to each of them who Nancy is and that she is there to protect them"

He nodded, however he still wasn't convinced by all of this. "I still don't see why you're doing this Nancy. You may not want to admit this, but I know deep down inside of you that you feel guilty for what happened in Westin Hills. I can still see the sorrow and heartache in your eyes when you think back to that time. You feel as though their deaths are your fault. That you could have done something more to help them. You also feel at fault for your father's death. You had asked him to help you and Neil. You said that he had helped Neil find his remains, that he may have died while doing so. You're probably doing this so you can put right their deaths"

For several long seconds Nancy stared at him, her mind wandering back to the deaths of the Elm Street children under her care. Philip, Jennifer Taryn and Will's faces flashed before her eyes. Glenn was one hundred percent right. Her mind was full of guilt, of anger towards herself for failing them. She thought she could save them from Krueger, but she wasn't strong enough or clever enough to do so. But as God as her witness she would stop that bastard now. The lives of hundreds, if not thousands of children were at stake. Sniffing back her tears she wiped at her tear streamed face, "Please Glenn I have to do this. Don't be angry with me"

"I'm not angry, I'm just worried that I'll lose you again"

"You won't, I promise" she leaned over and kissed him sweetly on his lips.

He grinned back, but inside doubt still remained. He knew that she had this stern determination to stop Krueger. But maybe she didn't realise what she was putting herself in for. He knew from whenever they talked about Kristen and the other Elm Street children, that she had formed strong friendships with each of them. He was afraid that yet again she would become too close to these new teenagers whom she would meet, that if Krueger did take their lives that it would perhaps be too much for her to take?

**x x x **

Staring drearily out her bedroom window, 17 year old Kelly Randall nursed her lukewarm mug of coffee. Her fifth one that night. It was nearing 4.45am and it was quickly coming up to her sixth night of no sleep. Her short stylish blond hair was tucked behind her ears, while her blue eyes darted about the street, trying to keep alert and trying to keep herself awake. Slowly, she stood to her feet shaking her head to and fro. She stood at about 5'4 and was rather curvy about a little over 9 stone in weight. She so badly wanted to get some sleep, but knew it was too dangerous. All because of that fucker Krueger. Since the end of January her dreams had been plagued by him, as he stalked and pursued her in the old decrepit house on Elm Street and in them vast metallic passageways of the power plant.

Several of her friends had been suffering from nightmares of this Freddy guy too, all due to her friend Frances finding some old news paper articles about his crimes when he was alive. Apparently he was called the Springwood Slasher and had maliciously molested and killed numerous children in mid to late 60s. At first Kelly and her friends thought they were imaging things, until they began to awake with wounds on their bodies. Then after a month after Frances discovery, she was found dead in her bedroom, with four parallel lacerations across her chest, just like the four bladed knives on Freddy's claw.

This was just the beginning of the deaths, under a week later Patricia was found hanging in her garage. Her death was supposedly put down as a suicide, but Kelly and the others knew otherwise. Since the second week of March up until now, Harvey, Omar and Joyce had passed away. All of them aged just seventeen, all of them seemingly having taken their own life. Which was a 'load of bullshit_'_, as Kelly would frequently tell her parents and any of her teachers that would listen to her. But they were insistent that it wasn't this 'bogeyman' that was killing her friends, that they had serious personal problems that pushed them to the edge and commit suicide.

Well, she wasn't fooled or taken in by them. That guy was real. For several nights on end she would desperately try to stay awake, through countless cups of coffee, cans of coke or diet coke, while listening to herCDS of Kylie Minogue, Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey. Some of them were actually taken a lend of from her friend Kris, among several musical and film soundtracks. Just say it did the trick for her on several occasions. But sometimes she would slip into the dangerous perils of sleep and would always wake up with bruising and small cuts on her arms and legs. She was nearing breaking point. Thankfully, she had stumbled upon some help in her dreams. Sister Mary Helena. If it wasn't for her, Kelly would have been a goner about a week or so ago. She had a rather nasty and violent confrontation with Krueger and he was mere inches from slicing her throat when Mary Helena appeared and pushed her out of the dream. She had woken up in a cold sweat and a long thin laceration on her collarbone, a few inches below her jugular. She was that close to death.

Twisting her head around she glared gloomily at her small framed photograph of her and her friends. Frances, Patricia, Harvey, Kris, Michelle, Omar, Joyce, herself and Vicki. Through talking to Vicki she had discovered that some of her other friends whom Vicki also hung about with had died as well in the last 6 months. It seemed that this Freddy was like a infestation, spreading through the youth dreams with incredible speed and vigour. What in god's name were they meant to do to save themselves?

The door to her room slowly began to creak open and she jerked to her feet, nearly spilling her coffee over her light pink pyjama bottoms. Lifting her gaze she saw her brother standing in the doorway and slowly he began to enter her room, "You okay?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and snapped sarcastically, "I'm fucking great, top of the world"

He glowered, annoyed at her response. "Jesus, I was just asking!"

Kelly sighed and gently grabbed his arm, apologising. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just so tired, it's making me even more sarcastic than usual"

He gave a small smile and sat down on her bed, his long legs stretching out before him as he yawned softly. He was a good 6 feet in height, with green eyes, dark brownish hair with a little bit of stubble around his chin, with a slightly well built frame to him. As much as she loved her brother Martyn, there was one aspect about him that irritated her. He continually would ask for a 'loan' of money, but would _'forget paying it back'_ as he would frequently say to her and her parents. It wasn't that he was younger than her, he was over two years older and had graduated school. But still had no permanent job, just several temporary jobs for a few weeks here and there.

"You want to talk?" came her brother's soothing voice as he slowly waved a hand in front of her face, breaking through her meanderings.

"Uh, well talking isn't going to bring back my friends Martyn. I just need to find a way to stop dreaming, to stop having nightmares of that guy" she grumbled grimly.

"Kelly..."

"Ah, don't start Martyn!" she hissed, "You've been having dreams of that fucker too. I know you have!"

He nodded slowly, agreeing with her. "Yes, I know that. But if you keep going around shouting that this Freddy guy is after you, is after all of us, you'll be locked up just like the others! I've seen three of my old high school friends being thrown into Westin Hills in the last two months. Never to be seen again!"

"They're dead that's why" she rebuked fiercely and honestly.

He swallowed thickly, knowing she was right. But he couldn't admit it out loud to himself. If he didn't say it then it wouldn't be true. He took a long deep breath and exhaled slowly, "So, what are we meant to do? We can't stay awake forever, no matter what we try we always end up falling asleep at some stage"

"I'm not sure" she muttered and rubbed her weary eyes slowly. Suddenly, her pink telephone rang, making her jump slightly with fright. She threw an angry glare at her brother as he giggled on her bed. Slowly she began to reach out of her phone, a wave of nausea hitting her as she grabbed the receiver. It wasn't good news, she just knew it. "Hello?"

Her friend Michelle's sobbing voice came from the other line, "Oh, Kelly, thank god's it's you! It's Vicki, she's dead. He got her!"

The colour slowly drained from Kelly's face at this piece of news and she quietly replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Michelle shrieked. "I'm in my bedroom, I'm looking across the street at her house. There is an ambulance and two police cars outside! About an hour ago, I heard this commotion from outside, so I looked outside and saw her mother rushing out of the house. I think her dad must have been inside. I wanted to go over to see what had happened, but my mom woke up and stopped me! About ten minutes ago I saw a body bag being put into the ambulance. I would have phoned sooner, but I've been sick for the half hour. Please come over! I'll meet you beside Vicki's house"

"Of course, I'll be there soon!" Kelly nodded and hung up, "C'mon Martyn, we've got to get to Vicki's house to meet Michelle"

"Why?" he demanded and followed her out of the room, "What's happened?"

"Vicki's dead. Now, just come on!" she hissed and snatched her lilac zipped hoodie from her swivel chair.

He gasped softly and grabbed his Jean jacket from his room, then chased after out of the house. They ran across the street, heading down the side-walk towards the end of their street and continued across the intersection to the next block over, into Oak Avenue. After a few minutes they turned right into Oak Lane. On the other side of the houses to their left was the infamous Elm Street.

That residential area was more or less deserted. The only residents were old couples of childless parents, whose kids had died or had went missing. The last family to have their children die in Elm Street were a young couple with two young girls, they had moved to Springwood in 1990 and everything seemed fine for them, until a year or so ago when their two girls aged ten and twelve respectively mysteriously passed away. Supposedly, they had died from some type of seizure and their hearts had stopped. Well, so the paramedic had declared to their parents. But all the teenagers knew what had happened, it was Krueger. Since their deaths no more children ever lived on Elm Street, some of the houses began to fall into disrepair. A few of them being broken into by drunken youths, the windows smashed and subsequently boarded up by the local residents.

A few of the old 'original' Elm Street parents that were involved in Krueger's death had moved away in the early 1990s. The others that had surprisingly stayed in the town, had slowly began to have nightmares themselves. Instantly knew what was going on after failing to listen to their sons and daughters pleas years before, they knew that it was Freddy coming for them. For their own safety over the last year or so they had quickly moved out of the town, never daring to return.

Slowing to a stop amongst the crowd of neighbours, Kelly and Martyn scanned the crowd for Michelle Walters and saw her shaking and sobbing from across the way at her porch. Rushing across Kelly embraced her friend in a tight hug. Sniffling back her tears, Michelle ran a quivering hand through her long black hair and croaked, "Her mom found her..."

"My god, how did she die?" Kelly looked down at her friend, who stood just a few inches shorter than her. Her brown eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Her mother heard her coughing and gagging and rushed into her room, she was lying face down on her bed. When she turned her over her stomach was gutted, four deep stab wounds"

"Oh, fuck..." Kelly breathed, more to herself than her friend and brother.

"What are the police saying?" her brother asked.

"They haven't said anything" Michelle responded and looked over his shoulder as their other friend Kris Matthews as he trotted up to them, with his hands shoved into his jogging bottoms. His blue eyes were wide and blood shocked, his hair was very short, kind of shaven, about 5'9/10 in height with a fairly built stature to him. He shyly glanced at them and muttered lowly, his voice slightly high-pitched, "This is getting worse guys. We have to think of something"

"But what? The adults don't b-believe us!" Michelle stammered.

Martyn slowly moved closer to Kris and soothingly rubbed his back, "It's okay. I'm sure we'll find someone to help us fight him" he assured him. Kris smiled slightly and leaned his head against Martyn's shoulder.

"I'm so tired. It's coming up to my fifth night without any sleep. Why the fuck is that guy after us?" Kris gave a nervous look about the street.

"I don't know" Kelly shrugged, her gaze never drifting from her brother Martyn and closest friend Kris. They had been officially an item for the last month or so. Despite knowing that Kris was gay for the last year or so she had always thought it was a '_phase'_ he was going through. They had known each other since they moved to Springwood from Cleveland at the age of twelve. She had never thought or assumed that he would be interested in men until he surprised her and his family when he 'came out' last summer. The signs were there however, such as his interests in doing the housework, cookery, his obsessions with musicals and artists such as Madonna, Cher, Whitney Houston, among others. But still Kelly just turned a blind eye, until he asked her brother out on a date. Then it all fell into place.

Her brother Martyn had admitted his feelings for other men at a far younger age, about 14 or so and had the full support of his family and friends. To Kelly it was rather strange that her brother and closest friend had chosen to be together. Of course she loved them both and would defend them to the end of the earth in regards to their sexuality, but it was taking some used to for her to see them as a couple. If you were to first meet Martyn you wouldn't assume that he was gay, due to his strong liking of sports, action movies, working out and musical interests such as classic rock bands from the 70s and 80s. But then again you should never judge a book by it's cover.

Kris's voice broke through her thoughts as he suggested, "How about we go back to my house? My dad is on early shift this morning, while my mom won't be back from the hospital until after 1pm. We'll have the house to ourselves"

"What about school?" Michelle pondered.

"Fuck school" Kelly stated bluntly, "I don't think any us will be in the right mind to go anyway. C'mon, let's go before the police start to ask us questions"

As they began to walk away from Vicki's house, each of them were sliently wondering which one of then would fall to Freddy's blades next?

It took them at least twenty minutes to arrive at Kris's house, which was just on the other side of their High School. His house was a moderate two bedroom home, with a small sized front and back yard. Michelle and Kelly jadedly planted themselves on the small three seater beige sofa. While Martyn sat facing them in a single seat. Kris had quickly wandered into the kitchen and was beginning to clutter about, undoubtedly preparing them breakfast.

Despite their polite decline of his offer of making them food, he ignored it and continued to take out the plates, cutlery, packets of food such as bacon, sausages, tins of beans...etc. "I don't mind at all. Keeps me busy, especially during times like this when you need to keep your mind off of...bad events"

Kelly agreed with a nod of her head and gave a wayward glance at her friend, seeing her yawning loudly, her eyes fluttering wildly as though she was about to drift off to sleep. Jabbing her in her ribs, Kelly warned, "Keep awake, some coffee will perk you up!"

She smiled meekly and leaned forward, "How about we watch something?"

"Ooh" Kris cooed from the entrance to the kitchen, "What about Dirty Dancing? I wouldn't mind drooling over Patrick Swayze again!"

The two girls glanced at each other, smiling at this. Everytime they came over to Kris's house he would persist on watching anything to do with musicals or anything related to music or hot men. It was a passion of his.

Martyn shook his head slowly, a small smile gracing his face and slowly he walked over to the large oak cabinet across from them. He browsed through the shelf containing the VHS tapes until he found it and pulled it out. "Here we go again. Next time, I'm going to be choosing the movie. Terminator!"

Kris called out from the kitchen, "Arnie is hot too. I don't mind him at all!"

There was a few muffled giggles from the girls, the atmosphere becoming slightly relaxed until Kelly's mind began to wander back to her last few nightmares, more particularly of that nun Sister Mary Helena. Was she only one dreaming of her? Was any of her friends dreaming of her too? "Uh" she cleared her throat, '"I want to ask you guys something, about your dreams..."

An edgy silence suddenly fell upon the group as they grimly turned to her, giving her their full attention.

She shifted nervously on her seat, "Have any of you seen a nun? She is perhaps in her late teens or early 20s? I think her name is..."

Michelle quickly cut in, "Mary Helena!"

"Yes!" Kelly shrieked, "That's her! Have you seen her too?"

"Yeah, for the last few times I have had a nightmare she's been there. Trying to help me, she actually confronted that Freddy guy once!"

"Same here, what about you two?" she looked over to Martyn and Kris.

Slowly, they shook their heads in disagreement. "No" Martyn muttered, "Are you sure it's not a trick? You know that fucker likes to play with our minds!"

"No, it's not a trick" she said defiantly, "She woke me up before Freddy could make this" she pointed at her scar, "any deeper. If she wasn't there, I would be six feet under"

Martyn gulped and knew that his sister was telling the truth, "So...who is she?"

"I don't know, every-time I try to talk to her Freddy appears and separates us! It seems that he doesn't want her to help us!"

"Then she must be a threat to him" Michelle said enthusiastically.

"Yes, that is a possibility" Kelly mused. She looked up at the TV set as the film began to start. They would have to talk about this in more detail later, for now she wanted to try and act like everything was normal, forget about the deaths, her nightmares and most importantly the bogeyman Freddy Krueger.


End file.
